


Responsive

by rurambles



Series: Kisses [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: They had come to an agreement that at school they still had to be Tsukishima and Hinata rather than the Kei and Shoyou they were in private. And Shoyou worked hard to separate the two. He tried to keep thinking about his boyfriend as Tsukishima. He made sure to use the right name when they were in the gym, or he called him Tsukki to rile him up.But his stupid boyfriend made it difficult to keep Tsukishima-at-school and Kei-in-private separate when he kept dragging him off somewhere private at school to kiss.Kiss prompt: In Secret Kiss
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Responsive

There wasn’t a good reason to hide their relationship other than Tsukishima was a private person, but Shoyou figured that was a good enough reason as any. He had thought that maybe Tsukishima would at least want to share the news of their relationship with his best friend, but he declined that offer as well, blushing redder than Shoyou thought was possible.

Tsukishima had looked out over the distance and told him that it wasn’t that he was embarrassed to be dating him, and he wasn’t trying to hide the fact he was dating another boy, but he didn’t want to stir up a commotion within their team and upset the balance. Shoyou thought that he was so cool.

But he also liked that Tsukishima couldn’t manage to look him in the eye while he explained his reasoning, because for some reason liking volleyball was more embarrassing and harder to admit to than dating Shoyou.

In front of their friends and teammates they tried to act like they usually did. If anyone had noticed that Tsukishima’s comments no longer had any bite to them, they didn’t comment on it. And it seemed like no one had noticed that Shoyou only pretended that Tsukishima got under his skin.

They were almost through with their second year of high school so it wasn’t too weird that they were friendlier, and it wasn’t too weird to see them together or to see Shoyou intently watching Tsukishima while he was on the court. It all seemed like normal friend-and-teammate things to do.

They had come to an agreement that at school they still had to be Tsukishima and Hinata rather than the Kei and Shoyou they were in private. And Shoyou worked hard to separate the two. He tried to keep thinking about his boyfriend as Tsukishima. He made sure to use the right name when they were in the gym, or he called him Tsukki to rile him up.

But his stupid boyfriend made it difficult to keep Tsukishima-at-school and Kei-in-private separate when he kept dragging him off somewhere private at school to kiss.

Tsukishima’s favorite place was under one of the lesser used stairwells. It was quickly becoming one of Shoyou’s favorite (and least favorite) places.

Tsukishima always pushed him against the far wall so even if someone did use the stairs they would still be hidden, safe from prying eyes or roaming teachers or anything that would get them in trouble.

And then they kissed.

Kei-- because he absolutely couldn’t be Tsukishima while they were kissing-- kissed him the same way every time.

It started with one small, quick kiss. Then he would lean back slightly and press their foreheads together, breathe in the same air like he still couldn’t believe that he was allowed to do this. And Shoyou would let him take his time and get his bearings because more was always coming.

Then there would be two kisses in quick succession, then finally a longer one. Shoyou loved his feeling of his mouth, soft and hesitant even though they knew every centimeter of each other’s lips. But Kei always started out slow and stopped often.

At first Shoyou thought that Kei had been teasing him and complained about it but Kei did that thing where he couldn’t meet his eye and told him that he was trying to keep himself together because he found kissing Shoyou overwhelming. He wanted to be offended, and it must have shown on his face because Kei quickly corrected himself to say that he liked it too much. Shoyou thought it was kind of cute that Kei found liking him overwhelming.

So he let Kei kiss him how he needed to. One small kiss to break tension, two quick kisses as a promise for more to come, one long kiss that was all lips but not as soft or innocent as the last, a preview of what to come.

Because he always pulled back and looked at Shoyou amazed at what they were doing, and Shoyou groaned at the lack of kissing but was still willing to wait, it was part of the process.

Once, when Kei was admiring him like this, he told him that he should just take a picture so he can see it whenever he wanted, and Kei started to reach for his phone before he shook his head and said that was a bad idea because someone could find the pictures and he didn’t want anyone else to see Shoyou like that.

He was a surprisingly smooth talker for someone who needed to ease into making out every time.

Finally, Kei would kiss him again, shyly open his mouth and run his tongue over Shoyou’s lower lip to get him to groan again and open his mouth. Kei wasn’t a fan of tongue, which Shoyou was fine with, but he was a fan of how Shoyou reacted whenever he licked his lip, so he did it whenever he wanted to get a reaction out of him.

He was a bigger fan of teeth. He liked to bite Shoyou’s lips until they were red and swollen and whenever he leaned back to look at his work he swallowed hard. Shoyou wasn’t sure what about it he liked, and he was worried that if he asked then Kei would stop doing it, but he liked how he could see Kei’s eye’s dilate and feel his breath hitch when he saw him.

When Kei was finally kissing him, he kept one hand on the back of Shoyou’s neck and the other on his hip, never wandering, always tightly controlled. It didn’t matter where they were, tucked away under a stairwell or locked in one of their bedrooms. Opposed to Shoyou who was in Kei’s hair or touching his chest or his bare stomach or had his fingers tucked in his waistband.

It was kind of no fair that when Kei decided they were done-- and it was always Kei deciding, as he kept track of the time-- that even though he was the one who had to straighten his hair and tuck in his shirt and redo his belt, it was Shoyou who always looked worse for wear.

Kei would take a few steps back to rearrange himself, stepping back into his role as Tsukishima, but whenever he looked over at Shoyou he would let his eyes wander or let out a hard breath that reminded Shoyou that Kei liked him just as much.

“Kei,” he whined.

“Tsukishima,” he corrected.

There were two reasons the stairwell was also his least favorite place.

The first was it blurred the line between their public and private relationships. He meant it when he said he didn’t mind having a hidden relationship, but doing this made things difficult for him. He couldn’t have Kei pressed against his mouth one second and then say goodbye to Tsukishima the next.

Which fed into his second reason, that Kei intentionally did this to make his life, ahem, hard.

One time Kei brought him under the stairwell four times in one day-- before morning practice, after morning practice, during lunch, and before afternoon practice-- and by the end of the day Shoyou had run out of the gym begging off extra time with Kageyama and raced his bike to Kei’s house, getting there way before him as he walked at a leisurely pace, so he could jump him when he finally got home.

Because stupid Kei and his stupid way of kissing him and looking at him worked him up every time.

He could only sit aroused under a stairwell so many times.

“Kei,” he said again, licking his lips when he caught his boyfriend’s eyes. He knew they were red and sore and it had the desired effect because even from a few paces away he saw the deep breath he took in response, “Come here.”

Kei automatically took a step forward, like his brain had temporarily stopped working, “Why?”

Shoyou took his lower lip between his teeth and ignored the stinging.

He looked away, “Stop, please.”

He stopped because Kei rarely said please to him, “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“Shoyou if I…” he paused and crossed the small distance between them to kiss him again, groaning softly into the kiss. It made Shoyou shiver, Kei was usually so quiet and reserved, “If we do any more in this building we’ll keep doing it.”

“So?”

Kei chuckled, “I want to go to college so I can’t get expelled from high school because I wanted…” his voice trailed off but Shoyou saw that he meant because he wanted him.

“Then why do you keep doing this to me?” he complained.

Kei brought his hands to Shoyou’s hips but instead of keeping them there he untucked his shirt, “You’re just so,” he put his hand on Shoyou’s bare side making him groan, “responsive that I can’t help myself.” He buried his face in Shoyou’s neck and bit him lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark, and he still moaned softly, “See? So responsive.”

Shoyou leaned his head back and it hit the wall behind him roughly, “You’re such a bastard.”

“I always take care of you after. Just not here”

He shuddered, thinking about Kei with his hand down his pants and on his knees and-- “Kei,” he whimpered.

“Not now,” he whispered.

Then he stepped back again, checked to make sure his clothes were still neat, looked at him with ravenous eyes, and said, “See you later, Hinata.”


End file.
